Nuestros bleiders en un internado? Ultimo año
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Secuela del fic 'Nuestros bleyders en un ¿internado' los principales estan a punto de graduarce, pero en el transcurso pasan muchas cosas ¿las parejas podran seguir o romperan? ¿Abra mas locuras?¿Habra mas romance? ATENCION:contiene Yaoi ,Shōnen-ai si no te gusta no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade metal fusión no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

**No me ago responsable de personalidades OC…X3**

**Si no has leído la primera parte, no le entenderás, o si, depende, ne, si no quieres leer la primera parte esta bien, lee esta.**

**HOLA**

**Como les dije, aquí están en el ultimo ano, les prometo que habrá mas locuras, mejore en el romance, ¿ya dije locuras? , pero sin lemoon -.-, sigo sin atreverme, bueno e llegado a escribirlo, pero me da pena publicarlo y lo borro ^^U**

**Bueno ahora si, vamos con el fic:**

Los estudiantes regresaban de vacaciones de verano, los maestros llegaban, los alumnos se despedían de sus padres, buscaban a sus amigos para saludarlos, buscaban donde quedaron etc.

Vemos a 4 alumnos caminando, dirigiéndose a donde estaban las listas. Uno de ellos era Yuu, quien venia al lado izquierdo de Tsubasa, a la derecha del anterior estaba Dark y al lado de este estaba Helios.

-puff, volvimos a la cárcel, pero ya que –dijo Helios, en tono desanimado.

-sip, pero vamos a ver a nuestros amigos , ¿verdad Tsubasa-le dice Yuu , mirando al mencionado.

-claro-le contesta Tsubasa

-bueno, vamos a ver las listas-les dice Dark sin mucho interés en su conversación.

-claro Drk-le dicen Yuu y Tsubasa.

-ya les he dicho que no me llamen Drk- les reprocho Dark.

-si, si como digas-le dijo Tsubasa

-''no le digo nada solo porque lo quiero'' bueno, vamos a ver donde quedamos-les dijo Dark adelantándose.

Los 4 se fueron a ver las listas, cuando llegaron, Dark comenzó a buscarlos.

-Yuu, tu dormitorio es en el área de primaria, planta B, habitación 135-le dice Dark después de encontrarlo.

-gracias Drk, y ¿con quien mas me toco?-le pregunto Yuu.

-pues , dice con Kenta Yumiya y Titi-dice Dark , comenzando a buscar donde quedaron ellos.

-ok gracias –le contesta Yuu

-que bien-dice Dark, en tono feliz.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta Tsubasa.

-tu, Helios y yo tocamos en la misma habitación-dice muy feliz Dark.

-¡que bien!-exclamo Helios.

-que bien ''esto será un año muy largo, con mi casi hermano sobre protector''-dijo Tsubasa, un poco feliz.

-bueno Yuu, te vamos a dejar a tu plantel y de hay buscas tu habitación-le dice Dark, tomando su equipaje.

-gracias-dice feliz Yuu.

Los 3 más grandes se van a acompañar al más pequeño a su habitación.

***-*-*-* Mientras con Ginga y Kyoya *-*-*-***

Estos 2, habían llegado juntos, otra vez, caminaban a sus habitaciones, ya que habían visto las listas, volvieron a tocar en la misma habitación, pero no vieron quien era su tercer compañero .Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

-¿Ryuga?-dijeron el pelirrojo y el peliverde.

-¿ustedes? No puede ser, son… ¡mis compañeros de habitación!-exclamo Ryuga

-¡no puede ser!-dejaron los otros 2

Estos 3 echaron un grito al cielo.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Helios, Dark y Tsubasa *-*-*-***

Estos 3, estaban a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando se escucha unos gritos al lado de la habitación en la que iba a entrar:

-que raro, tan pronto ay gritos-dijo Dark sin mucho interés, sacando la llave para entra a la habitación

-lo se, es raro-comento Helios.

-si si, como digas-le dijo Dark, aun sin interés.

-malo-susurro Helios, cursándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-no es para tanto-le dijo Dark, logrando abrir la puerta.

Los 3, entraron, se asombrado pues estaba grande la habitación, ahora se ponían a escoger la cama:

-pues, yo quiero la que esta sola -dijo Helios

-entonces, Dark, tú y yo en la litera –le dice Tsubasa al mencionado.

-como tú digas-dice felizmente Dark

-bueno-les dice Helios, comenzando a desempacar.

-Dark, ¿no tienes algún dulce?-le pregunta Tsubasa

-claro-le contesta Dark, y saca una paleta de la nada- aquí tienes –

-gracias-le agradece Tsubasa, toma la paleta y se la comienza a comer**(N/A: comer, chupar, saborear como gusten decirle)**

-Dark, tu cumples cada capricho que Tsubasa te diga ¿verdad?-le pregunta Helios a Dark en el oído

-claro que si, pero sobre todo lo protejo-le contesta Dark

-bueno ''pobre Tsubasa, con lo celoso que es Dark''-le dijo Helios apartándose.

Los 3 comenzaron a desempacar.

Pero cuando acabaron mejor se fueron a dormir.

**Se hicieron las 10:00 PM**

***-*-*-*Mientras con Ginga, Kyoya y Ryuga*-*-*-***

Estos 3, se enojaron, se frustraron en haber tocado en la misma habitación, así que se pusieron a desempacar en silencian, no cruzaban ni una palabra, ni pensaban cruzarla por un tiempo.

Se hizo de noche y nada, mejor se fueron a dormir.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Yuu, Kenta y Titi*-*-*-***

Estos 3 niños, se llevaban muy bien, no discutían ni nada, es mas, se ponían a jugar, pero se hizo de noche.

-saben, me cayeron los 2 muy bien-les dice Titi alegremente.

-a mi también me chistes muy bien-le dice Yuu muy feliz.

-a mi igual-le dice Kenta

-mejor vamos a dormir –sugirió Titi, bostezando, encaminándose a su cama.

-claro-dijeron Kenta y Yuu, el segundó subiéndose a la cama de arriba y el primero subiéndose a la cama de abajo.

Los 3 se durmieron en poco tiempo.

**En la mañana: 6:50 a.m.**

***-*-*-*Habitación de Helios, Dark y Tsubasa*-*-*-***

Soñó el despertador, estos 3 se despertaron, Helios estaba a punto de apagar el despertador, pero se arrepintió y prefirió que Dark lo apagara, ya que este le arrojo al despertador un lápiz afilado el cual lo atravesó.

-tenemos que comprar un despertador nuevo, o cambiarlo por la alarma de un celular-dijo Tsubasa, levantándose de la cama.

-a cambiarnos el pijama-dijo Helios, levantándose, abriendo el closet para cambarse.-por cierto, voy a cambiarme al baño, al cabo ustedes 2 son como gemelos-

-¡no!-exclamo Dark, un poco sonrojado.

-''Ups, se me olvido lo que me dijo Dark en vacaciones'' bueno, mejor no –dijo Helios, tratando de mejorar su error.

-como quieran-les dice Tsubasa sin mucho interés.

Los 3 se fueron a cambiar, para después irse directo a buscar sus salones.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Ginga, Kyoya y Ryuga *-*-*-***

El despertado también soñó en esta habitación, se levantaron y se fueron a cambiar.

Ellos seguían sin cruzar palabra alguna, bueno, Ginga y Kyoya, se iban a un rincón a hablar, pero completamente ignoraban a Ryuga, a este tampoco le importaba, también los ignoraba.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, se fueron a buscar su salón, por partes distintas.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Yuu, Kenta y Titi*-*-*-***

Sonó el despertador en esa habitación, los niños se levantaron de mala gana, pero tenían que ir al primer día de clase .Se cambiaron y:

-bueno, mejor nos vamos a buscar el salón-sugirió Yuu.

-buena idea Yuu –le dijo Kenta, abriendo la mochila y encaminarse a la puerta.

-bueno vamos-dijo Yuu, yéndose por la puerta abierta, antes tomando la llave.

-¡espérenme!-les casi grito Titi, agarrando su mochila y cerrando la puerta para alcanzarlos.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Helios, Dark y Tsubasa*-*-*-***

Los 3 caminaban, buscando el salón de la primera clase (Español), ya casi tocaba el timbre y aun no lo encontraban, hasta que chocaron con un pelirrojo, este cayo al suelo por el choque, Tsubasa reconocían quien era:

-¿Reji?-le dijo Tsubasa al pelirrojo revelando quien era.

-¿Tsubasa? Hola-le dijo Reji feliz, levantándose.

-hola, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunta Tsubasa, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-claro que si –le contesta Reji

-¿donde esta el salón de español? , el que nos corresponde-le pregunta Tsubasa

-claro que se, yo los llevo-le contesta Reji, lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva a donde estaba el salón.

-''grrrrr, otra vez, que quiere ese tal Reji con MI Tsubasa''-piensa Dark, comenzando a seguirlos para llagar al salón.

-espérame Dark-le dice Helios al mencionado, comenzando a perseguirlo con le fin de alcanzarlo.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Les dije que habría secuela, pos si, mejore un poco.**

**Ahora les dejare preguntas, son varias estas veces, como esta comenzado:**

**¿Les llegara a caer bien a Ginga y Kyoya, Ryuga? **

**¿Helios y Dark son mejores amigos?**

**¿Dark siente amor de hermanos por Tsubasa? ¿O será más que ese tipo de amor?**

**¿Titi, Yuu y Kenta se aran mejores amigos?**

**¿Dark es muy celoso verdad?**

**Bueno pueden dejar en los Reviews: comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, etc.**

**Bye, hasta la próxima actualización! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Como están?**

**Bueno, hoy quería agradecerles por estar leyendo mis fics a lo alrededor de este 2011 ^^ **

**Arigato minna! : 3**

**Bueno, ahora sí con el fic:**

Después que Helios persiguió a Dark por casi todo el campus al fin llegaron al salón, cuando entraron al salón toco el timbre, justo a tiempo. En un segundo entra el maestro, este se sienta en su escritorio y les dice lo mismo de siempre un discurso de más de 1 hora para que en concusión nos dice su nombre.

-bueno, ya saben me llamo , ahora pasare lista, cuando los mencione se van a parar, dirán su nombre y nos digan 1 osa que hicieron en vacaciones, esto es para conocernos mejor-les dice el maestro, un poco fastidiado, y según el ama su trabajo **(N/A: porque eso no me sorprende ¬¬#)**

-si maestro-todos los alumnos le contestan, unos de muy mala gana, pero solo por educación lo hacen.

-bueno, empecemos, a quien escojo…ya se Ryuga-lo nombra el maestro

-me llamo Ryuga y solo me la pase disfrutando las vacaciones-les dice Ryuga y se para después sentarse, wow, gran explicación.

-grane explicación Ryuga, bueno, que tal si sigues tu emmm Hyoma-le vuelve a decir el maestro.

-bueno, me llamo Hyoma y hice guardia en mi pueblo-les dice Hyoma-les dice Hyoma parado y se sienta, bueno, el mas o menos explico.

-bueno, Ryutaro-vuelve a llamar el maestro.

-pues, me la pase leyendo el futuro-les dice Ryutaro y ni siquiera se paro, cosa que no le importo al maestro.

-o, bueno, Dark Tsubasa –vuelve a llamar el maestro.

-a mi me arrestaron una vez-dice como si nada Dark. Eso si dejo extrañado al maestro.

-etto….ok, emmm y porque te arrestaron-Le pregunta el maestro

-a usted que le importa ¬¬-le responde muy groseramente Dark

-como te atreves, salte de la clase-le dice el maestro

-para lo que me importa ¬¬ púdrase-le dice Dark y le avienta una piedra que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-vete a la dirección-le dice el maestro, sobándose su cabeza porque le dio un poco fuerte en la cabeza.

-no me importa-le dice Dark y se va a la dirección, el primer día, a la primera hora y ya lo castigan ¬¬U.

-bueno, sigamos alumnos-les dice u maestro.

**BLA BLA BLA a de cuneta que todo eso paso en cada grupo y con cada alumno.**

***-*-*-*pasan todas las clases tan aburridas como siempre*-*-*-***

Ryuga estaba en el segundo piso, junto con su amigo Reiji, si en efecto, todavía no se lleva bien con Kyoya ni con Ginga.

-¿Entonces eso paso?-le pregunta Reiji a Ryuga, sabrá Dios cual será su plática.

-si, fue tan extraño-le responde Ryuga a Reiji

-emmm ok-le vuelve a decir Reiji

Dark se va acercando a ellos, pero el solo iba caminando como si nada, wow, no lo expulsaron:

-a donde crees que vas Dark Tsubasa?-le pregunta Ryuga a Dark, cerrándole el amino.

-a donde se me da la gana-le responde Dark y lo mira a los ojos.

-a, la sombra se puso rebelde-le dice Ryuga de forma burlona.

-solo déjame en paz –le dice Dark y trata de irse pero Ryuga lo sujeta del brazo.

-tu no vas a ninguna parte-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-tienes suerte que voy a clases para control d la ira- dice Dark algo enojado

-mira como tiemblo-le dice Ryuga y mira a Reiji como diciéndole algo

-ok, como eres un estorbo, te trataremos como uno-le dice Reiji a Dark y se le acerca.

-estamos en el segundo piso, ¿Enserio los 2 se quieren arriesgar?-los amenaza Dark.

-Que miedo-le dicen los otros 2, captando la atención d los demás.

-entonces muéranse-les dice Dark como un sádico y los avienta a los 2 por las escaleras, estos ni en cuenta como consigue aventarlos.

Todos se pusieron a reír histéricamente, mientras los aventados semi muertos por la caída.

-Dark-le dice el sub director Doji que vio todo –a la dirección-le dice y se lo lleva a la dirección, y los otros averiguo si según vivos, si aun estaban vivos, los mando a su cuarto.

***-*-*-*1 hora después Ryuga y Reiji salen de la enfermería*-*-*-***

-casi nos mata-menciona Ryuga enfadado

-eso fue tan extraño-menciona Reiji

-aquí nunca pasa algo normal-le dice Ryuga

-tienes razón-le contesta Reiji

***-*-*-*Mientras tanto Dark sigue en la dirección*-*-*-***

Si, en efecto, estaba aun en la dirección, pero más de la mitad de su salón estaban atrás de la puerta de ella dirección escuchando la plática, a ellos los estaban observando el club fangirl.

-cállense para escuchar-les dice Chris y trata de oír la regañisa **(N/A: Chismosos ¬¬U)**

-el subdirector es muy estricto, pero dicen varios que en el otro internado Dark era el mas agresivo y se la pasaba suspendido-menciona Hyoma.

-''si supieran que lo que dicen es cierto''-piensa Tsubasa, mientras se dedica a escuchar. (N/A: me esperava de todos menos de ti Tsubasa)

Dark abre la puerta se cae todos los que estaba oyendo:

-con que espiando-les dice Dark y los mira feo.

-jejejeje-se ríen nerviosamente Hyoma, Chris, Tetsuya, Ryutaro, Benquei, Zhou y Helios (N/A: ¿Y las chicas? ¡Donde están! ¬¬)

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunta Tsubasa como si nada

-solo estuvieron a punto de expulsarme-le responde Dark y se va.

Escondidas en unos ''arbustos'' se podían ver como a 7 chicas.

-es hora de espiar a ese que le están temiendo todos-dice Madoka, y se pone a ver con sus lentes que siempre trae.

-según Yuu es algo sádico, pero lo describió su actitud como a una ternura-le dice Amasi

-bueno, según Ryuga es un loco-les dice Hikaru

-si vieran, le arrojo una piedra al maestro-les dice Mariko

-ok que mas-les dice como si nada Dark, atrás de ellas.

-y como le respondió, fue tan grosero-menciona Mimea.

-un, momento, quien hablo antes que Mimea?-pregunta Rina

-pues, yo-les dice Dark y les sonríe maléficamente.

-AHHHHHHH-gritan las 7 del susto.

-porque me espían?-les pregunta Dark.

-porque, somos-le dice Madoka

-el club Fangirl oficial de la escuela-dicen las 6 al unisonó.

-emmm ok-les dice Dark con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime- ''y según yo mi antiguo internado era raro, este mas''-piensa Dark y se va.

-Tsubasa-lo llama Hyoma al mencionado.

-si Hyoma?-le pregunta Tsubasa al que lo menciono.

-¿Es cierto todos los rumores?-le pregunta Hyoma.

-¿Cuales?-le pregunta Tsubasa

-bueno, como es tu sombra, es todo lo contrario a ti y, pues...se rumorea mucho-le explica Hyoma.

-ok, voy con el-les dice Tsubasa y después los mira a los otros- y no me sigan-les advierte.

Los demás sueltan una risilla malévola.

Tsubasa se va con Dark y evita que se pelee con Ryuga, que se lo tope.

-baka, te matare-lo amenaza Dark a Ryuga y lo mira feo.

-perdona a mi amigo, está loco-le dice Helios, ¿De dónde salió?

-es un loco –le dice Ryuga

-que esperabas-le dice Reiji, después mira a Tsubasa, le sonríe y se lo lleva.

-axzsdffxssfgr-Dark dice cosas sin sentido por el enojo, va con Reiji y le quita a Tsubasa y lo abraza posesivamente.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA-grita el club Fangirl al ver la escenita.

-esas locas-dice Dark y aun no suelta a Tsubasa.

-maldito-le dice Tsubasa y trata de zafase.

-ta bueno te suelto-le dice Dark y suelta al otro peli plata.

El club Fangirl comienza a correr por todo el campus gritando KYA o ¡QUE KAWAII! Los demás se les quedaban viendo raros.

-¿Con que Helios no?-le pregunta Ryuga al que se quedo hay, ósea a el mencionado.

-¿Si y tu Ryuga no?-le devuelve la pregunta-te advierto, que en 1 minuto Dark ya te odia-le advierte Helios muy sabiamente.

-que raro-le dice Ryuga a Helios

-Ryuga-lo lama Tsubasa y lo mira feo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Ryuga enojado.

-te matare-le dice Dark a Ryuga y saca de la nada una daga… ¿De dónde saco una daga?

¿Ryuga donde esta? Ha, ya corrió por su vida.

-vuelve aquí cobarde-lo amenaza Dark y lo comienza a perseguir.

**Continuara….**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Enserio, gracias por acompañarme en este 2011, tengo la esperanza que este 2012(fin del mundo no!) será mejor: 3.**

**Bueno, gracias enserio, los quiero! : 3.**

**Les dejare preguntas ^^:**

**¿Dark será castigado?**

**¿El club Fangirl espiara a una pareja?**

**¿Quién dijo los rumores sobre Dark?**

**¿De dónde saco la daga?**

**¿Sacaran de quicio a Tsubasa?**

**¿Mataran a Ryuga?**

**¿Por qué Dark odia haci de repente a Ryuga? **

**A, también, sugieran las parejas que quieran, esta vez abra bastantes: 3**

**Miren esta es la posición de cada uno (de los que salen mas)**

**5-°: Yu, Kenta, Titi, Amasi.**

**6-°: Chi-Yun-Li, Mei Mei, Dora y Rina.**

**1s (Secundaria): Sota, Busujima, Kumata, Kumaji, Kakeru (el hermano de Kyoya) y Motti**

**2s°:Ginga,Masamune,Kyoya,Madoka,Hikaru,Tobio,Teru,Dan,Reiki,Alekesi,Nowaguma,Nile,Damure y King.**

**3s°: Ryuga, Tetsuya, Hyoma, Helios, Kumasuke, Reiji, Zhou, Tsubasa, Dark, Benquei, Chris, Mariko y Mimea.**

**Director: Ryo**

**Sub Director: Doji**

**Maestro de 5°: Da Xing**

**Maestro de 6°: Julián**

**Maestro de 1° de secundaria: Van**

**Maestro de 2° de secundaria: Pluten**

**Maestro de 3° de secundaria: Dr. Ziggurat**

**Supervisor de los Chicos: Well**

**Supervisora de las chicas: Sophie**

**Maestro de apoyo: Klaus**

**Sayonara! Feliz navidad atrasada! Y Feliz año nuevo 2012!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes , solo los tomo prestados.**

**Romina no me pertenece , le pertenece a RominaDark5 yo solo la tomo prestada bajo su autorización **

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Como ta?**

**Hoy me puse a ver que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic huummmmmmm como muchos otros, bueno, a actualizar se ha dicho ^^**

***-*-*-*Como ya acabaron todas las clases.*-*-*-*Mientras con la persecución a muerte cof cof digo persecución inofensiva*-*-*-***

Vemos a Ryuga correr a más no poder, ya que Dark lo estaba persiguiendo, casi le rozaba los talones, para mala suerte de los 2 comenzó a llover, pero no unas cuantas chispitas, si no ¡parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo!

-deja de correr y acabemos con esto-le dice o más bien casi le grita Dark a Ryuga y esta mas que enfadado.

-¡Nunca!-le grita Ryuga y corre más rápido.

La sombrita se resbala y se cae, Ryuga aprovecha para correr más rápido y se pierde de vista.

-maldición-susurra Dark y se para, mira que esta todo empapado-solo pido que Tsubasa no mire que me moje o comenzara con lo de siempre -susurra Dark y se va a su habitación, pensando en como torturar mejor a Ryuga.

Se hizo de noche , en realidad , la persecución duro como 1 hora y 30 minutos , si , en efecto , pobre Ryuga, bueno , como bueno maestros , no les encargaron tarea en el primer día , haci que hicieron sus cosas extrañas de siempre , pero todos se fueron a dormir , ya que el segundo día siempre es peor que el primero.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

En la habitación de un pelirrojo, un ojiazul y un joven llamado Ryuga, se ven dormidos pacíficamente, hasta que suena la tortura, si, en efecto, el despertador, alarma como gusten llamarle, pero esta tortura en unos segundos sé que es arrojada por la ventana gracias al los 3 se levantaron semi dormidos, y se van a cambiar.

***-*-*-*En otra habitación*-*-*-***

Vemos a un peli plata dormido pacíficamente en su cama, a un ojiazul dormido a más no poder en su cama, y a una sombra dormido... ¿En el suelo? ¿Qué hace hay dormido? Suena la alarma y Tsubasa se cae de la cama, y Helios también se cae.

-auch-dicen los 2 y se paran del piso y luego ven a Dark dormido en él se le acerca, lo levanta y lo zarandea para despertarlo, hasta que se despierta.

-¿Por qué estabas dormido en el piso?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Dark.

-llegue noche, estaban dormido, me caí, me dio flojera levantarme y me dormí-le dice Dark a Tsubasa, este se cae de espaldas al oír la explicación de su le miraba extrañado y le caiga una gotita estilo anime por la nuca.

-bueno, vamos a cambiarnos, para irnos a la maldita prisión-les dice Dark y se va a cambiar, Tsubasa le agarra antes de que se valla.

-tienes fiebre-le dice Tsubasa y le toca la frente-sí, todo por dormirte en el suelo...o ¡te mojaste y no te cambiaste de ropa ayer!-

-jejejeje-Dark se ríe nervosamente.

-hay niño, ahora después de clases te llevo al médico ¬¬-le dice Tsubasa a Dark, este solo suspira y se va a cambiar.

***-*-*-*Esto paso en todas las habitaciones, bueno, en clases, empecemos de 3° de secundaria para abajo*-*-*-***

Vemos al maestro malvado poniéndoles trabajo, ahora se sientan por parejas, todos disque ''trabajando en ''paz'', hasta que por la puerta entra un joven peli azul, con un ojo azul y el otro rojo, todos voltean a verlo, bueno, menos uno, si, ese es Dark, porque simplemente no le intereso.

-El es el nuevo compañero que no puso llegar ayer, se llama Cian-les dice el maestro y luego señala el lugar vacio al lado de Dark.-siéntate allí-Cian obedece y se sienta al lado de Dark.

-¿me puedes pasar los apuntes?-le susurra Cian a Dark, este no le responde.

**Dark's poov.**

Voltee a mirarlo, bastante fastidiado, no me agradaba nada la idea de conocer gente nueva, pero, al mirarlo me quede ''congelado'', su cabello azul es tan bonito, y su ojo azul como el mar, su ojo rojo como los míos... ¿Qué estoy pensando? hay, de seguro enloquecí mas que antes.

-claro-le respondí, y le paso los apuntes, me siento nervioso, ¿Que me ocurre?

En las filas de atrás, se escuchaba, a 2 chicas murmurando.

-Romina, mira como se le queda viendo Cian a Dark kyaaaaaa-le dice una chica pelirroja a su amiga que tenía los ojos dorados.

-Si me di cuenta, que mono, Yin, recuerda que hoy tenemos que juntar las fotos para entrar en el club Fangirl-le dice Romina a Yin.

-hay, después de clases, no sé, vamos con tu hermano, este Ryuga de seguro nos ayuda-le dice Yin a 2 sonríe maliciosamente...

El resto de la clase paso normal, mi solo entender que dijo blablablabla no me intereso, estaba muy distraído, y nervioso porque Cian no dejaba de mirarme, no sé porque aun no le he reclamado, pero oigo algo, ¡que genial! es el timbre, el brujo cof cof digo el maestro nos da la salida y salgo corriendo del salón. Voy corriendo tan rápido como puedo y... ¡Auch! choque con alguien, hay mi cabecita, me duele, pos si, choque con alguien, me levanto y veo que fue Kyoya, grrrrr maldito horita va a ver.

-fíjate por dónde vas-me dice Kyoya enfadado y parándose.

-para lo que me importa ¬¬-le digo fríamente a Kyoya, y lo miro feo.

-hay, la sombra se enojo-me dice Kyoya divertido y me empuja.

-púdrete ¬¬-le digo a Kyoya, y lo tiro al suelo, después le comienzo a pegar.

Esto llamo la atención de los demás, pero llega el baka de Ryuga y me sujeta. Sentí tanto enojo con que me sujetara, que lo lance volando por los volví a pelearme con Kyoya y ¿Adivinen a donde fui a parar? exacto, a la dirección.

**Fin del Poov.**

***-*-*-*Mientras tanto con Tsubasa*-*-*-***

Vemos a Tsubasa caminar tranquilamente, con una paleta en la boca, sabe que debe ir a clase porque es un niño bueno, cuando se encuentra a Romina, pero esta parecía que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, obviamente algo quería.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres de mi?- le pregunta Tsubasa a Romina y suspira ya rendido.

-¡Quiero que me des una foto en donde te besas con Reiji!-le dice Romina a Tsubasa y pone ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-¿¡Qué?-casi grita Tsubasa y se pone rojo.

-Onegai, quiero entrar a club Fangirl, ¡pero necesito eso!-le dice Romina a Tsubasa.

-Mejor, ve a buscar a alguien más, a tu hermano, o a mi sombra, no se-le dice Tsubasa a Romina y se va corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, corriendo de la chica Fangirl.

-Para eso te quería ¬¬-susurra Romina y suspira, yendo a buscar a Yin para ver si encontró algo.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Yu, Kenta y Titi*-*-*-***

Vemos a estos niños caminar mientras comen una chupeta (1) y hablan sé lo que habían hecho en las clases, hasta que se topan con Reiji.

-Hola Serpent –le saluda Yu a Reiji riéndose por dentro.

-Hola y no me llames Serpent ¬¬-le dice Reiji a Yu.

-¿Qué haces Serpent?-le pregunta Kenta a Reiji riéndose por lo bajo.

-Camino hacia mi siguiente clase y ¡No me llamen Serpent!-les dice Reiji a Yu y Kenta medio enfadado.

-Está bien señor Reiji-le dice Titi a Reiji.

-No me llames señor.-. Si quieres llámame Reiji-le dice Reiji a Titi y suspira.

-Está bien-le dice Titi a Reiji y sonríe, está escondido atrás de Yu por cierto.

-Un momento….-dice Reiji, saca su celular y mira la hora.- ¡Llegare tarde!-dicho esto se fue corriendo a más no poder con la esperanza de llegar a su case a tiempo.

***-*-*-*Mientras en la dirección*-*-*-***

-Y bien Otori ¿Qué puedes decir a tu favor?-le pregunta Doji a Dark sentado en su escritorio y la sombrita sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Me molestaba, yo solo me defendí-le dice Dark a Doji encogiéndose en hombros.

-Y tu Tategami ¿Qué puedes decir?-el pregunta Doji a Kyoya, que estaba sentado al lado de Dark.

-Lo moleste, si, pero el casi me mata-le dice Kyoya a Doji y suspira.

-Bueno, Kyoya , tu castigo será que escribirás 500 veces , _no debo molestar a los demás_-le dice Doji a Kyoya, y luego mira a Dark.-Y tu Otori , por agredir a Kyoya y a Ryuga , quedas expul….-

-¡Espere!-le dice Ryuga a Doji, por cierto, está sentado al otro lado de Dark.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuga?-le pregunta Doji a Ryuga.

-No lo expulses tío, se porto mal, pero es que…..-le dice Ryuga a Doji, y ahora sabemos que Doji es el tío de Ryuga.

-¿Pero es que, qué?-le pregunta Doji a Ryuga viéndolo.

-Este….es mi novio, y me pondré triste su lo expulsas-le dice Ryuga a Doji lo primero que se lo ocurrió.

-¡Tienes novio y no me dices!-le dice Doji a Ryuga feliz al parecer.-Bueno, solo porque es tu novio, no lo expulsaré, solo le daré un reporte-

-Gracias-le dice Ryuga a Doji y mira a Dark que está en shock.

-Bueno, pueden irse-les dice Doji a los 3, los 3 salen casi al instante que les dieron permiso de retirarse.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Romina y Yin*-*-*-***

-¡No encontré nada! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!-dice Yin llorando a mares.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Encontraremos algo!-le dice Romina a Yin y fuego sale atrás de ella, estaba decidida ¬¬U.

-¡Cierto!-dice Yin dejando de llorar y voltea.- ¿El que está en el piso siendo ahorcado por Dark no es tu hermano?-

-Si lo es-dice Romina volteando a mirar.-Pobre de él… ¡vamos a ver!-

-Vale-le dice Yin y las 2 se esconden para ver mejor la tortura de Ryuga.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Ryuga y Dark*-*-*-***

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BAKA!-le grita Dark a Ryuga estrangulándolo.

-Lo…hi…..ce…..para….que…no….t..E…..expul…sa….ran…..-dice Ryuga respirando como podía.

-Este ¿Tienen problemas?-les pregunta Doji al salir de la oficina y los vio.

-Este…haci le demuestro que lo quiero jeje-le dice Dark a Doji soltando a Ryuga.

-Vale, solo no lo mates ¬¬U-le dice Doji a Dark y se va.

-Te odio maldito ¬¬-le dice Dark a Ryuga y justo cuando se iba a parar, resbala y le dio un beso accidentado a Ryuga.

Los 2 se quedaron en shock,

-¡Romina dame la cámara!-le dice Yin a Romina.

-¡Vale!-le dice Romina a Yin toda emocionada le pasa la cámara.

Yin les toma varias fotos donde estaban ahí los 2 dándose un beso.

Luego de eso Dark se levanta de golpe y esta todo rojo.

-¡Te odio mira lo que hiciste!-le grita Dark a Ryuga aun rojo.-''Mi…mi primer beso con un bala como el''-

-Gomen, pero fue tu culpa-le dice Ryuga a Dark todo rojo.

-Púdrete baka-le dice Dark a Ryuga y se va corriendo.

-''Es tan tierna su forma de ser…..me gusto el beso''-piensa Ryuga, pero se abofetea a el mismo.-''¿Pero que estoy pensando? Seré baka''-se va de allí.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Romina y Yin*-*-*-***

Estas 2 ya se fueron a mostrarle las fotos al club Fangirl.

-O por dios, las 2 claro que entran al club-les dice Madoka a Romina y a Yin viendo las fotos y las demás cada una al ver las fotos daban un chillido todo Fangirl.

-Romina, hemos hecho un gran trabajo-le dice Yin a Romina emocionada.

-Cierto-le dice Romina a Yin toda emocionada.

**Continuara….**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Gracias Romina por tu Reviews ^^ también gracias Rin y Len, solo por ustedes actualizo este fanfic -w-**

**Por eso mismo, les pido que si quieren, me pueden decir las parejas que quieren en el fanfic -w- si quieren claro.**

**Las chupetas son paletas de caramelo macizo.**

**Bueno, aquí va las preguntas =w=**

**1° ¿Dark matara a Ryuga?**

**2° ¿Yu y Lenta dejaran de decirle Serpent a Reiji?**

**3° ¿Reiji los matara por eso?**

**4° ¿Ryuga se enamoro?**

**5 ° ¿Dark se enamoro a primera vista?**

**6 ° ¿Romina y Yin lograran mas misiones para el club Fangirl?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ¡mata-nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade no me pertenece**

**Jeje, hace tiempo que no actualizo.**

***-*-*-*Mientras con Reiji en su carrera para llegar a su clase*-*-*-***

Vemos a Reiji correr a más no poder, hasta llegar a su salón, era hora de la clase de laboratorio, y justo llego a tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, todos los alumnos de ahí eran como todos sus amigos solo que en diferente ''color'', para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que el maestro estaba a punto de iniciar la clase.

-Joven Mizuchi, por favor tome su lugar-le dice el maestro amablemente el maestro a Reiji, este se queda medio asustado, sabia su nombre y ni siquiera lo conocía.- ''Algo me dice que me equivoque de clase''-piensa y se sienta en un lugar vacio, se fijo que el chico con quien compartía banca era un chico que era idéntico a Ryuga, solo que el tenia el cabello morado y los ojos lilas.- ''Kami ¿en qué me metí?''-

Luego comienza una clase que Reiji no conocía para nada, no era una clase común como las demás, esta todo se basaba en otras cosas menos a una clase normal de laboratorio, y los experimentos eran muy raros, cuando se salió el maestro por un momento, los demás se pusieron a platicar, menos Reiji y otros 2 chicos porque tenían como vestimenta una capucha puesta.

-Sabes, solo a pocos que no son sombras deja entrar el maestro-le dice el chico que comparte banca con Reiji viéndolo.

-¿No es la clase de laboratorio verdad?-le pregunta Reiji al chico ya suponiendo la respuesta.

-No lo es-le dice el chico a Reiji.

-¿Entonces qué clase es?-le pregunta Reiji al chico.

-Es la clase de magia-le dice el chico a Reiji soltando una leve risita.

-¡¿Cómo?-le pregunta Reiji al chico.

-El maestro solo deja entrar a contra-partes que merecen esta clase, en realidad te engaño, dijo que era laboratorio, pero en realidad e clase de magia-le dice el chico a Reiji.

-No puedo creerlo-dice Reiji sorprendido.-Pero… ¿ustedes que son?-

-Somos sombras, déjame presentarme, me llamo Shadow Ryuga, soy la sombra de Ryuga Kowalski-le dice el chico a Reiji descubriendo su identidad.-Pero puedes llamarme Shadow-

-Mucho gusto Shadow, yo soy Reiji Mizuchi-le dice Reiji a Shadow.

-Con que Reiji…conozco a tu sombra-le dice Shadow a Reiji y disimuladamente voltea a mirar a uno de los chicos que tenían capucha, miraba al de capucha negra, porque el otro era de capucha blanca.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?-le pregunta Reiji a Shadow interesado.

-El de capucha negra-le dice Shadow viendo al chico nuevamente, el pelirrojo también voltea a verlo.

-¿Y como es el?-le pregunta Reiji a Shadow.

-Es más dulce que la miel, tan tierno y comprensivo, y una sonrisa tan hermosa-le dice Shadow a Reiji con mirada soñadora.

-¿Estas enamorado de él verdad? ^^U-le pregunta Reiji a Shadow.

-¿Co…como lo sabes?-le pregunta Shadow a Reiji sonrojado.

-Por la manera que lo describiste-le dice Reiji a Shadow soltando una pequeña risita.

-Pos….sí, pero él nunca se fijara en mí-le dice Shadow a Reiji y suspira.

-Momento….mis padres me hablaron de él, dijeron que me iba a encontrar con un tal Black Reiji y que según el se iba a venir con migo cuando nos graduáramos-dice Reiji hablando solo.

-¡Entonces puedes ayudarme a conquistarlo!-le dice Shadow a Reiji ilusionado.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco-le dice Reiji a Shadow y le cae una gotita de agua por la cien.

-Pos astee su amigo o ya verás-le dice Shadow a Reiji y le brillan los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Va….vale-le dice Reiji a Shadow y le cae una gotita de aguda por la nuca.

En eso llega el maestro feliz de la vida y le da 3 libros a Reiji más una libreta negra con morado.

-Estos serán los libros que traerás aquí, y la libreta es especial-le dice el maestro a Reiji.

-Gracias-le dice Reiji al maestro.

-Bueno alumnos, termino la clase de hoy, los veo más tarde-les dice el maestro a los demás y se sienta en su silla mientras él se sentaba en su silla, los demás alumnos salen del salón, en eso Reiji se acerco a su sombra, dispuesto a hacerse su amigo.

-Konichiwa, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mizuchi Reiji-le dice Reiji a Black Reiji.

-Mucho gusto Reiji-san ^^ mi nombre es Black Reiji, pero puedes llamarme BR-le dice BR a Reiji.

- ''Ya me presente, voy bien'' tu siguiente clase es la de educación física ¿no?-le pregunta Reiji a BR.

-¡Sip! Si es también tu próxima clase, vallamos juntos-le dice BR a Reiji aferrándose al brazo de su contra parte. Al parecer solo por el hecho de que el pelirrojo sea su contra parte hizo que le agarrara mucha confianza.

-Este….claro, vamos-le dice Reiji a BR y le cae una gotita de agua por la cien, y comienza a caminar con BR aun aferrado a su brazo.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la cancha de futbol del internado, esa vez la clase se tomaría hay.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Shadow y con Ryuga que también se estaban conociendo, y sentados en las gradas se encontraban Dark y Tsubasa esperando a que llegara el maestro de Educación física que no parecía llegar nunca. Y en ese momento llega Cian y se sienta al lado de Dark.

-Hola Dark-le saluda Cian a Dark muy alegre viéndolo.

-Ho…Hola-le saluda Dark a Cian algo nervioso.

-El maestro todavía no llega-susurra Tsubasa y se va a caminar un poco, dejando solos a los otros 2.

-Sabes algo, tu cabello es muy bonito-le dice Cian a Dark jugando con el cabello de este.

-Como digas-le dice Dark a Cian sonrojado.

-También eres muy bonito-le dice Cian a Dark tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Este….-le dice Dark a Cian, no sabe ni que decirle, en eso llega el maestro de educación física.

-¡Llego el maestro!-dice Dark soltándose del agarre de Cian y yendo corriendo con los demás, tratando que su sonrojo se valla.

- Que lindo-susurra Cian y va con los demás.

El maestro hace que los alumnos se sienten en el césped y el se para en frente de ellos.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy are las pruebas para formar al equipo de Futbol-les dice el entrenador.

Ante eso muchos salieron corriendo, dando evidente que no quieren entrar.

-Bueno, pónganse a practicar o no se ¬¬U-les dice el maestro y se pone a observarlos.

Podemos observar que Ryuga y Cian estaban comenzando con una rivalidad y estaban viendo quien de los 2 era el mejor, la otra mayoría le valía y se ponía a observar desde las gradas, la mayoría de las sombras estaban observando desde las sombras.

Luego se escucha que alguien choco con alguien. Se puede ver que Ryuga choco con BR, bueno, más bien le piso el tobillo y eso hizo que el otro se callera.

-Itai-susurra BR tocándose el tobillo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Ryuga con BR y ve su tobillo.

-¡Black!-dicen Reiji y Shadow rápidamente acercándose a ayudar a la sombrita oji-azul.

-No es nada-les dice BR, aunque le dolía mucho y no lo podía mover.- Ayúdenme a llegar a la enfermería mejor-

-Está bien-le dicen Reiji y Shadow, lo levantan y lo ayudan a caminar.

-Tú culpa ¬¬-le dice Dark a Ryuga y le da una mirada fulminante.

-Fue un accidente jejejeje ^^U-le dice Ryuga a Dark luego un balón que salió de la nada le da a Ryuga en la cabeza.

-¿Quién lanzo eso?-pregunta Dark y esquiva un balón que le iba a dar en la cabeza.

De un momento a otro comenzó una guerra de balones, dejando a varias personas inconscientes, ¿Por qué no sombras? Pos, ya no se vieron, eso incluye también a Dark, momento….

¿Qué le paso a Ryuga?

Creo que se murió…..no, solo esta inconsciente.

-Nunca pasa nada normal aquí-susurra el entrenador tratando de calmar a los chicos.

Y haci fue como este grado se quedo sin educación física por 1 mes.

***-*-*-*Mientras en la enfermería*-*-*-***

-En efecto, es un esguince de tobillo-les dice la enfermera a los chicos, mientras le venda el tobillo a Black.

-Entiendo, que mal-susurra BR.

-Tendrás que guardar reposo y tener mucho cuidado-le dice la enfermera a BR.

-Vale-le dice BR a la enfermera y esta le da una paleta.

-Ahora vete a reposar, y te daré esto para el dolor-le dice la enfermera a Black y le da una pomada.

Los otros 2 chicos ayudan otra vez a Black a caminar y lo ayudan a llegar a su cuarto.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Jeje, hace mucho que no actualizaba ^^U jeje Gomen.**

**Bueno, este capítulo se baso mas en Reiji, y la clase de magia, solo pueden llegar a los que se les permite jeje -w-**

**Bueno, ahora les dejare las preguntas ^^:**

**¿BR mejorara pronto?**

**¿Reiji sobrevivirá a más clases de magia?**

**¿Quién rayos inicio la guerra de balones?**

**¿Cian está enamorado de Dark?**

**¿Shadow algún día le dirá lo que siente a Black?**

**¿Las locas del club Fangirl volverán a hacer de las suyas?**

**Bueno, ahora me despido -w-**

**Mata-nee.**


	5. Rompimiento

**Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Wow, haci mucho que no actualizaba este fic o^o**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a ****blind maiden y a ****lady bloody kill que llevan esperando desde hace mucho la conti u**

_**~Semanas después~**_

Ya había pasado al fin el primer semestre en el internado, algunos pasaron, otro reprobaron y a unos les valió la vida (?).BR logro recuperarse de su tobillo lastimado, y Reiji logro vivir en la clase de magia pero…..digamos que paso un pequeño incitante cuando fue voluntario para un hechizo de transformación, y ahora tiene orejas de gato y colita de gato, debido a que el maestro le dio risa lo que paso y decidió dejarlo haci una temporada.

Bueno, ahora están en clase, y los de 3° grado de secundaria están en clase de educación física, ya que por fin les levantaron el castigo después de muchas suplicas.

Las sombras que estaban en este grado se quedaban simplemente en las gradas, ya que no se arriesgarían a que les diera el sol y terminarían o con el profesor de magia o en la enfermería.

Después de un largo rato llega por fin el maestro de educación física y ahora si por fin los pondría a jugar futbol, pero el esta vez los separo en 2 equipos, antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

Haci quedaron los equipos:

_1°Equipo: Ryuga, Tsubasa, Helios, Kumasuke, Benkei, Mariko, y Hyoma._

_2°Equipo: Dark, Chris, Zhou, Reiji, Tetsuya, Cian, y Mimea._

-¡¿Están listos?!-les grita el entrenador poniendo la pelota en el centro, luego retrocede y toca el silbato para que empiece el silbato.

Justo en eso empezó el ¿partido?** (1)** Ryuga como delantero se llevo rápidamente la pelota y los demás comenzaron a seguirlo, rápidamente debido a su velocidad intento meterle gol al portero que era el neko, cof cof, digo, a Reiji.

-¡Muere neko!-le grita Ryuga pateando la pelota con todo intentando meter gol.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaa~!-grita Reiji intentado detener el gol, pero es metido a la portería con todo y pelota.

El equipo de Ryuga empieza gritar y a gritar victoria, aunque acaba de iniciar el partido, mientras que BR y el otro que era el encapuchado blanco**(N/A: el que estaba con él en el capitulo anterior XD) **se llevaban a Reiji a la enfermería, para ver si estaba bien ya que había sido un golpe muy duro.

-Pobre neko-susurra Dark y suspira, y ahora él se pone de portero por el neko herido.

Después de una gran pelea por el balón entre Cian y Ryuga, el peliblanco le da un golpe en las costillas disimuladamente a Cian e intenta mater gol, tirando otra vez con todo.

-¡Nunca te dejare!-le grita Dark atrapando sorprendentemente la pelota y la arroja.

Y haci continuaron jugando hasta que se les acabo la hora, y terminaron en empate, ya que Dark no dejaba que nadie le metiera gol, y el equipo contrario se metió un auto-gol.

Ahora si se fueron a su siguiente salón donde les tocaba la siguiente clase.

~Mientras con Reiji en la enfermería~

-¿Estará bien?-le pregunta BR preocupado a la enfermera.

-Claro, solo le dolerá la cabeza un buen rato-le dice la enfermera y le da un justificante por llegar tarde a clase.-Con eso no los regañaran-

-Arigatou-le agradece BR sonriendo y mira a él peliblando.-Insa, vamos a ayudar a Reiji a llegar a su siguiente clase, al fin y al cabo nos toca clase de magia-

-Está bien-le responde Insa y ayuda a Reiji a caminar.

~Un rato después, ya casi cuando se acababa la clase de magia~

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy-les dice el maestro terminando de anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón mientras que los alumnos lo copian.-Por cierto, el nuevo bibliotecario es uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, haci que, yo que ustedes iría mas seguido a la biblioteca-les dice, pero al terminar de decirlo desaparece.

Los demás alumnos, cansados y agradeciendo que ya era ultima hora, empiezan a recoger sus cosas, sin embargo a Reiji le dio curiosidad de algo que BR e Insa no dejaban de hablar, lo cual se le hacía raro ya que Insa nunca hablaba.

-Etto… ¿de qué tanto hablan?-les pregunta Reiji curioso.

-La curiosidad mato al gato-le dice Insa terminando de guardar sus libros.

-No le hagas caso-le dice BR sonriéndole.-Es que nuestro primo llega al internado mañana para trabajar aquí temporalmente como psicólogo, e Insa está preocupado por eso, ya que al parecer, Insa es más maduro que nuestro primo-le dice y se levanta ya con sus libros.

-Entiendo-le dice Reiji un tanto sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo me iré al cuarto-les dice Insa y se va caminando.

-Bueno, Reiji-neko, vamos a caminar-le dice BR sonriendo y se lo lleva.

_~Mientras tanto con el par de peli platas de Tsubasa y Dark~_

Los 2 caminaban de regreso a su dormitorio, el ojirojo iba platicándole muchas cosas a Tsubasa, pero este iba en su mundo, no podía dejar de pensar.

-Oye, Tsubasa, ¿En qué piensas tanto?-le pregunta Dark haciendo pucheros.

-Veras, no sé si Reiji y yo seamos el uno para el otro, porque hoy me di cuenta que sigo sintiendo algo por Ryuga-le explica Tsubasa y suspira, para luego mirar al otro peli plata.

-Pues, aunque yo odie a Ryuga a más no poder, yo digo que deberías hablar con él, explicarle, a lo mejor el entiende y se dan otra oportunidad-le dice Dark a Tsubasa y suspira con pesadez.

-Igual y tienes razón, iré a hablar con el ahora mismo-le dice Tsubasa y se va corriendo, dejando a el peli plata solo.

-Si baka, déjame solo ¬¬-susurra el ojirojo enfadado.

-¡Hola!-le grita en el oído Cian que llego de la nada.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-grita Dark dando un salto.

-Gomen, Gomen-se disculpa Cian riendo un poco.

-Este me quiere matar de un susto-susurra Dark tratando de normalizar su respiración debido a el susto.

_~Mientras con Ryuga~_

Este iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación, cuando de repente choca con Tsubasa, que en su frenética carrera por encontrarlo, no lo vio y choco con él.

-Lo siento Ryuga-san-le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga sobándose la cabeza.

-No importa-le dice Ryuga y suspira.

-Etto….Ryuga, ¿Podemos hablar seriamente y sin pelear?-le pregunta el ojiambar mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro-le contesta el otro peliblanco y suspira.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-De nosotros-le dice Tsubasa tomándole las manos.

-¿Nosotros?-le pregunta Ryuga confundido.

-Es que…..quería que nos diéramos otra oportunidad, por favor, yo te amo-le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga mientras que los ojos se le ponen llorosos.

-Yo…..está bien-le dice Ryuga tomándolo del mentón y lo besa.

Tsubasa mientras se sorprende por el beso, pero se limita a aceptarlo.

En eso, iba pasando Helios, y al verlos se sorprendió, disimuladamente les toma una foto, y se va de allí en silencio.

_~Mientras con Reiji~_

Este neko mientas iba caminando, simplemente iba siguiendo a BR, ya que no tenía nada bueno que hacer por el momento.

-Nii-chan, ya deja de preocuparte, no matara a nadie-le dice BR a Insane dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le dice Insa a BR y suspira.

-''Se preocupa mucho''-dice Reiji en su mente.

En eso llega Helios corriendo y agarra a Reiji del brazo.

-Reiji, tienes que ver esto-le dice Helios mostrándole la foto que les tomo a Ryuga y a Tsubasa.

El pobre neko al ver la foto se queda en shock, no se movía y no le salían palabras de la boca.

-Reiji-san-susurra BR viéndolo preocupado.

-¿Por….porque a mí?-susurra Reiji, yéndose al instante corriendo.

-¡Reiji!-le grita BR y lo persigue, por eso mismo Insa sigue a su gemelo para que no lo dejen solo.

Helios que se quedo hay suspira.

-Era lo correcto, el debía saberlo-susurra Helios.

**Continuara….**

**¿Sera partido o masacre?**

**Bueno, aquí las cosas se pusieron interesantes o-o pobre neko u3u**

**Aquí van las preguntas:**

**¿Ryuga y Tsubasa de verdad se quieren?**

**¿Qué ara Reiji?**

**¿Por qué Insa se ve tan preocupado por la llegada de su primo?**

**Esto se verá en el próximo capitulo OwO**

**Mata-nee, si les gusto pueden mandarme Reviews -**


	6. Hallowen parte 1

**Metal fight Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen algunos personajes, que no me pertenecen totalmente ._. Y.Y**

**Vaya, dejo de actualizar un tiempo y llegan como 3 nuevos O.o, pues, que mas, les doy la bienvenida si están leyendo esto ^^**

**Blin maiden, ****lady bloody kill y ****Azumi Toudou****, no pierdan la esperanza, algún día actualizare xD, son persistentes por lo que veo o-o, pues, les doy las gracias por la paciencia de su espera, y por dejar comentarios: 3**

**Blin maiden, ****lady bloody kill, claro que pondré ReijixTsubasa, solo es cuestión de esperar: 3**

**En fin, le dedico este capítulo a ****blin maiden, ****lady bloody kill y ****Azumi Toudou****, por su paciencia xD, también a ****RinyLenKagamine99**** y a RominaDark5 que no perdieron esperanza de que actualizara OwO.**

Después de un mes aproximadamente de lo ocurrido, no se pudo olvidar lo que paso entre Ryuga y Tsubasa, pues estos siguen juntos, pero aun haci, Dark sigue intentando matar a Ryuga ¿La razón? Simplemente le cae mal. Llego el psicólogo, que todos se preguntan ¿Cómo le hizo para que le dieran el trabajo? ¡Está más loco que una cabra!, pero bueno, hoy es un día muy escalofriante, si, es Hallowen, el día en el que los estudiantes de grado superiores deben de darles dulces a los de los grados menores, y los mayores pueden hacer travesuras.

Por lo menos ahora es día feriado, por el momento está el cielo naranja, señalando el atardecer, por el momento todo está en calma cuando de repente…

_¡UN FANTASMA!_

_¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!_

Ahora se podía ver correr a unos estudiantes de la biblioteca, se veían todos pálidos y obviamente asustados.

_**~Mientras con Dark que estaba cercas~**_

-¿Fantasma? Ahora si todos enloquecieron…ne, de seguro es porque hoy es noche de brujas-dice Dark hablando solo y riendo.

-¡Hola!-le grita Cian en el oído a Dark y este por un auto reflejo grita y salta.

-¡Baka!-le grita Dark a Cian sonrojado y le da un golpe.

-Ya, ya tranquilo dramático-le dice Cian riéndose.

-Como sea ¬¬, pero bueno, ¿Oíste que dijeron que hay un fantasma en la biblioteca?-le pregunta el ojirojo.

-Si, lo escuche ¿Te parece si en la noche vamos a la biblioteca a ver si es cierto lo del fantasma?-le pregunta Cian con mirada picara.

-Me agrada la idea, pero si mojas tus pantalones me reiré de ti hasta morir-le dice Dark sonriendo.

_**~Con Yu y Kenta~**_

Mientras tanto, estos 2 pequeñines, se preparaban para ir a pedir dulces, el peli verde iba vestido de vampiro y Yu de mago, no daban nada de miedo, pero por el hecho de verse tiernos conseguirían muchos dulces eso sin duda.

-Ne Yuu~, ¿Qué te parece si le jugamos una broma a Tsubasa? ^^-le pregunta Kenta a el mencionado.

-Me gusta la idea Kenchi-le dice Yu poniendo una sonrisa de gato.

Los 2 pequeñitos sonrieron, con cierta malicia y se pusieron a planear la travesura que harían.

~Mientras tanto con Reiji, y sus versiones sombras (?)~

-Vamos Reiji-san, vamos a pasear en la noche, no puedes seguir de emo-le dice BR echándole agua encima.

-Déjame en paz Black-le dice Reiji con un aura depresiva alrededor.

Mientras tanto Insane los veía de manera seria, parecía que no le importaba mucho lo que sucedía.

-Vamos Reiji, vamos, anda ¿Siiiii? Porfa-le dice BR a Reiji zarandeándolo.

-¡YA! ¡Ya está bien!-le grita Reiji fastidiado.

-Wiiiiii-le dice el pelinegro abrazándolo con peluche.

El ojirosa llamado Insane, toma una capucha de neko y se la pone a BR, luego el saca una capucha de panda y ahora él se la pone.

-Haci iremos a pasear-les dice Insane con su voz fría.

-Y dicen que yo soy el emo ¬¬-susurra el pelirrojo algo enfadado.

_De repente…_

Sin razón alguna se fue la luz de forma repentina, haciendo que BR saltara del miedo y estrujara tanto a Reiji que le estaba sacando el aire.

-BR…..yo…..-susurra Reiji poniéndose azul (?).

-Solo fue un apagón-les dice Insane y suspira de forma pesada.

La puerta del dormitorio empezó a abrirse lentamente, haciendo que los 2 gemelos voltearan a ver la puerta.

-Se han portado mal nekos y panda ojirosa (?)-les dice una voz casi en susurro, una guadaña se puede ver asomándose por la puerta.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!_

Ese grito de susto por parte de los 2 gemelos resonó en todo el internado, ¿Qué le paso a Reiji? 1 de 3, o se desmayo porque BR lo estrujo tanto, quizás al ver la guadaña le dio un infarto y murió, o BR lo abrazo tanto que lo mato, fin de la historia (?).

~Mientras tanto con Ryuga y Tsubasa~

Estos 2 paseaban tomados de la mano por el campus, cuando de repente escucharon él.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!_

-¿Esos eran BR e Insane?-pregunta Ryuga extrañado.

-Aparentemente si-le dice el peli plata y suspira.

El albino lo mira fijamente para después abrazarlo y besarlo.

_**~Mientras con ciertas chicas fujoshi~**_

Estas chicas estaban espiado con binoculares a Ryuga y a Tsubasa, y cuando vieron que se besaron se oyó su típico:

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Los chicos al oír el gritillo se separan instante y el peli plata se sonroja con fuerza.

-Uno ya no puede tener privacidad ¬¬U-susurra Ryuga y suspira.

-Ryuga~, solo te espiamos cuando estas con tu novio ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-pregunta Romina con sonrisa picara.

-Pues, que nos observan todo el santo día ¬¬-le dice Ryuga y suspira.

-Es divertido-les dice Hikaru sonriendo.

-Haci pues…..-

_¡Fantasma!_

-¿He?-dijeron los presentes y voltearon a mirar hacia donde se escucho el gritillo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en frente de la biblioteca y ya había obscurecido, luego vieron salir corriendo a Cian y a Dark, los asustados al verlos van rápidamente con ellos, los 2 se veían bastante pálidos.

-¿Qué paso?-les pregunta Tsubasa extrañado al verlos tan asustados.

-Vimos…..al…..fantasma…..es real-susurra Dark temblando del miedo.

-Si…se nos apareció de repente…..-susurra Cian también temblando.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?-les pregunta Ryuga confundido por lo que decían.

-Pues…..-dicen los 2 al unisonó.

_**~Flashback~**_

Los 2 chicos, vencidos por la curiosidad se escabulleron y lograron entrar sin problemas en la biblioteca ¿Por qué? Pues había una ventana abierta, aunque podían haber entrado por la entrada principal, pero, a ellos les gusta batallar.

-Parece que se fue la luz-susurra Dark intentando encender la luz.

-Esto se pone más interesante-susurra Cian divertido y empieza a caminar.

-Hey baka, ten cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido o asustaremos al supuesto fantasma-le dice Dark en susurro.

-No hay problema, veo todo a la perfecci….-susurra Cian pero no puede terminar la frase porque se tropieza con un pequeño montón de libros, cayendo al instante, al caer se intento sujetar de el estante de al lado, pero solo logro que se le cayeran un montón de libros encima.

-Eres tan discreto ¬¬, menudo idiota-le dice Dark medio enfadado y le ayuda.

Después de quitarle al peli azul todos los libros de encima, Dark le ayudo a levantarse.

-Deja de ser tan ruidoso-le dice Dark y suspira.

-Lo siento lindo-le dice el peli azul y sonríe.

El ojirojo se sonroja levemente y luego infla las mejillas con enfado, para luego empezar a caminar, Cian solo suspira y lo sigue. (N/A: Dark parece Tsundere e.e XD)

-No parece que haya tal fantasma, todo fue una farsa-dice el de ojos rojos volteando a mirar a Cian.

-Eso parece, bueno, al menos fue divertido-le contesta Cian y se limita a sonreír.

De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar pasos, alguien se estaba acercando, quizás otro curioso que vino a investigar, pero ellos se aseguraron de que no entrara nadie, luego visualizaron una pequeña luz que se iba acercando poco a poco, al parecer era alguien con una vela.

-Ci….cian ¿Qué es eso?-susurra Dark medio asustado.

-Parece que alguien viene-susurra Cian abrazándolo para calmarlo. (N/A: Claro, aprovecha oportunidad e.e)

De pronto, la luz desaparece, como si se hubiera esfumado, también se dejaron de escuchar los pasos.

-Al parecer no fue nada-le dice Cian y suspira.

-Eso parece-susurra el ojirojo.

De pronto, en frente de ellos se prendió una vela, que era sujetada por alguien, la vela dejaba ver cómo era quien la sujetaba, era un chico pelinegro de cabello lacio hasta los hombros, con un parche en uno de sus ojos, se podía ver que estaba pálido a muerte y que vestía de blanco.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-susurra el chico, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz o en su rostro.

Los 2 curiosos se quedaron en ''blanco'', comenzaron a temblar, y a tartamudear, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlos, al final solo pudieron decir

_¡UN FANTASMA!_

Para luego salir corriendo como despavoridos, arrojándose por la primera ventana que vieron, cayendo de forma graciosa, pero el dolor de la caída no les hizo nada, porque se levantaron l instante y comenzaron a correr gritando que había un fantasma en la biblioteca.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió-dicen los 2 aun temblando.

-Ven lo que les pasa por curiosos-les dice Ryuga divertido.

-Pues, si te da tanta risa, entra tu y dime que sientes-le dice Dark pasando de estar asustado a enfadado.

-Quizás lo haga Tsundere-le dice Ryuga mirándolo de forma desafiante.

-¡Yo no soy Tsundere!-le grita Dark enfadado y al instante le da un coscorrón.

-¡Si me dolió!-le grita Ryuga sobándose la cabeza.

-Ya, tranquilos los 2-les dicen Tsubasa y Cian, el primero sujetando a Ryuga y el segundo sujetando a el ''Tsundere''.

-Entonces entremos, si yo me asusto primero, seré tu sirviente por 2 semanas, y si yo gano, serás mi sirviente por 2 semanas-le dice Ryuga a Dark para poner más interesante las cosas.

-Está bien Kishatu (?)-le dice Dark inflando las mejillas.

_**~Continuara~**_

**Como lo prometí, aquí está el especial de hallowen, aunque solo es la parte 1, falta la 2 XD.**

**Bueno, las preguntas e.e**

**1° ¿Qué les pasara a Reiji, BR y a Insane? ¿Morirán? ¿O alguien les quiso jugar una broma?**

**2° ¿Quién perderá la apuesta, Ryuga o Dark? Esto huele a empate XD**

**3° ¿Qué broma aran Yuu y Kenta?**

**4° ¿De verdad habrá un fantasma?**

**5° ¿Cómo le habrá hecho el psicólogo nuevo para que le dieran el trabajo si está loco?**

**6° ¿Por qué se fue la luz? **

**Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima continuación: 3**

**Mata-nee~**


	7. Hallowen parte 2

**Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen los OC que no son del todo míos._. T.T**

**Waaaaaaa fans, estuve a punto de abandonar esto de escribir fanfics Q-Q creí que había perdido el toque, pero mírenme, sigo aquí TwT.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho ^^**

**-Diálogos**

''**Pensamientos o ironía (?)**

**~Cambio de lugar**

**¡! Gritos**

_~Mientras tanto con Reiji, Insane y BR~_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaban BR e Insane abrazándose con fuerza, entre ellos, ósea en medio, quedo Reiji.

-Ja….jajá….¡Jajajajajajaja!-se comenzó a reír el que traía la guadaña.

-¿He?-dijeron los gemelos confundidos.

-¡Debieron ver sus rostros!-les grita el poseedor de la guadaña casi ahogándose con su risa.

-Esa voz….Renji eres un enfermo mental ¬¬-le dice Insane a el chico, y a la vez soltando a su hermano.

-Renji, eso no se hace-le dice BR al chico haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento primitos, pero no pude contenerme-les dice Renji sonriendo.

-Momento…. ¿Esa guadaña es real?-le pregunta Insane sorprendido.- ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!-

-Uno tiene sus misterios-les dice Renji jugando con su guadaña.

-Nee~…Reiji se murió-dice BR mirando a Reiji.

-Pobre neko, ahora está en un mejor lugar-dice Renji sonriendo, para después dar la vuelta e irse.

-¡Noooooo! Reiji despierta-le dice Black zarandeándolo de forma dramática.-Tsubasa nunca sabrá que lo amas-

-Black…-

-Que lo amas desde el primer día que lo vistes, que sueñas con él, que lo dibujas, y que planeas como secuestrarlo algún día-le dice Black lloriqueando.

-Black yo…..-

-Y que….-

-Black…me estas matando-

-¿He?-dice finalmente el pelinegro soltando de golpe.

-Esto idiotas de ahora-susurra Insane viéndolos con decepción. (N/A: Insa es tan malo XD)

Reiji volteo a ver a Insane con cierto odio para luego suspirar.

-Mejor vayámonos ya, se hace tarde-les decía Insane ajustándose su capucha de panda para luego salir.

-Insa, ¡No me abandones!-le grita BR agarrando a Reiji y corre tras su hermano.

_~Cercas de ahí~_

-Haci que eso crio de Yu y Kenta quieren asustar a Tsubasa-susurra Renji sonriendo con malicia.-No si yo los mato primero…-

~De vuelta con el fantasma de la biblioteca~

''Lalalalalalala soy un lindo fantasmita que vengo a joderles el día lalalalalala'' **(N/A: El fantasma canta o-o, admirémoslo~)**

Bueno, ahora sabemos que hace el fantasma cuando nadie lo está viendo.

_~Con los caza fantasmas~_

-Vez, ya estamos en medio de la biblioteca y no hay NADA ¬¬-le dice Ryuga a Dark cruzándose de brazos.

-No le grites, zoquete ¬¬-le dice Cian a Ryuga enfadado.

-Hay sí, defiende a su novio ¬¬-le dice Ryuga.

-Si no quieren amanecer confundidos en Argentina se callan-les dice Dark cruzándose de brazos.

-Me callo solo porque tú me lo pides-le dice Cian feliz.

-Baka-le dice Dark sonrojado y empieza a caminar, pero de repente un canto lo detiene.

''_Lalalalalalala soy un lindo fantasmita que vengo a joderles el día''_

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Tsubasa extrañado.

-Creo que fue el fantasma-le dice Dark pensando.

-Bueno, ahora si es extraño-dice Ryuga suspirando.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar muchos pasos, como si corrieran hacia ellos.

-Parece que algo viene hacía nosotros-dice Cian abrazando a Dark con ''miedo''_.__** (N/A: A mí no me engañas, querías abrazarlo ¬.¬ me muero si lo dejan en la friendzone XD)**_

-''Me abraza''-dice Dark en su mente todo rojo.

-¡BUU!-les gritan 2 pequeños niños con una sábana blanca encima, como estaban atrás de Ryuga, este pego un grito y un salto del susto.

Y los demás, por el repentino susto también soltaron un grito, pero cuando vieron a las sabanitas, se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Yu, Kenta, que graciositos ¬¬-les dice Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos.

-Nee~ Tsubasa, no seas amargado, bien que fue divertido ^^-le dice Yuu.

-Bueno Dark, por lo visto tu dichoso fantasma es falso-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-Perdiste-le dice Cian a Ryuga.

-Claro que no-le contesta Kishatu (?).

-Claro que si, gritaste primero que nosotros, y quien se asustara primero perdía-le dice Dark en pose triunfal.

-Pe…pero-

-Sin peros, el gano justamente-le dice Cian a Ryuga.

Ryuga se limita a poner ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Los pequeños mientras estaban atacados de la risa, pero su risa cayo cuando vieron ''algo'' atrás de Tsubasa.

-Tsu…..Tsubasa-tartamudearon los 2 comenzando a temblar.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunta Tsubasa confundido.

-Atrás de ti…-le dicen los 2 poniéndose pálidos.

Tsubasa, confundido se limito a voltearse para ver que era y….

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Solo se escucho eso y los 6 salieron corriendo y se arrojaron por la primera ventana que vieron, claro que cayeron unos arriba de otros, pero el dolor de la caída no les pesaba, porque se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo como alma que se las lleva Thanatos (?).

~En la biblioteca~

-Naa, esos no aguantan ninguna bromita-decía ¿El fantasma?

-Bueeeno, les dimos un buen susto-le dice ¿Renji? A su lado. **(N/A: ¡Linchen al psicólogo!)**

-Eso sí, te veo otro día, te tumbare de la cama mientras duermes-le dice el fantasma y desaparece.

-Awwwww, es un fantasmita muy tierno-susurra el psicólogo.

~Mientras en la carrera despavorida de nuestros queridos protagonistas~

Estos 6 corrían todo lo que podían sin mirar atrás, claro que atrás se quedaban Yu y Kenta porque tenían piernas más pequeñas.

~Mientras con los pobres que de seguro serán atropellados por ellos~

-Awwww Insa, ya van 50 personas que te dicen kawai con esa capucha de pandita-le dice BR a Insane.

Insane solo voltea a verlo de forma fulminante, su gemelo solo se oculto atrás de Reiji.

-De verdad que no sé cómo te pueden querer ¬¬-le dice Reiji a él pandita.

-Es simple, soy genial-le dice Insane de forma indiferente.

El neko rojo solo suspira con pesadez, cuando de repente se ve ya algo cercas de ellos, como 6 personas venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!-les grita Insane arrojándose como portero hacia un lado. (N/A: Eso me recordó a algo que yo hice XD)

-¿He?-fue lo que alcanzaron a decir los 2 nekos volteando a ver a sus ''atacantes''.

_¡PUM!_

Los 2 nekos fueron atropellados por los primeros 2 que eran Ryuga y Tsubasa, cayendo al suelo adoloridos y posiblemente los nekos murieron.

-¡Torito! ¡Les dije que se quitaran! ¡Torito!-les dice Insane lamentando ''la muerte'' de los nekos.

-Bueno, tuvieron una buena vida-les dice Cian mirándolos, porque los que iban atrás si se alcanzaron a detener.

-Mi cabeza….-susurraron los 2 nekos despertando con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Están vivos!-les dice Insane apartando a Ryuga y a Tsubasa de ellos para luego abrazarlos-¡Idiotas! ¡Les dije que se quitaran!-

_~Como a 3 metros de ellos~_

-Esos no son normales-susurra Gingka viéndolos.

-Bueno, aquí nada es normal, ni nosotros-le dice Kyoya suspirando.

-Aparte es hallowen, se esperaba cualquier loquera-dice Hagane también suspirando.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, eso fue todo del especial de Hallowen XD**

**Siento lastima por Ryuga, ese psicólogo es un loquillo._.**

**¿Con quién se quedara Dark? ¿Dejara a Cian en la friendzone? No lo sabrán hasta que casi acabe el fic :3 *Gente odiándome en 3…2…..1***

**Pobres nekos y creo que BR explico todo lo que Reiji ama a Tsubasa zarandeándolo XD.**

**Bueno mis queridos fans y lectores, les deseo una feliz navidad, y como no se de la velocidad en la que me tardo en actualizar, les deseo un prospero año nuevo 2013, gracias por seguir leyéndome un año más QwQ, con este ya san 2 años que sigo aquí en fanfiction.**

**Por cierto, sobrevivimos al 21 de diciembre *Pose triunfal***

**Mata-nee, si quieren dejar Reviews, flores, tomates, bombas nucleares, misiles, venenos, son para mí pero no me arrojen cebollas, esas duelen mucho o-o.**


End file.
